Nightshade
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Four teenage girls from the San Francisco Bay Area have transferred to Sakuragaoka High, but other than friendship another thing brings them together, their love of music. They are the revival metal band 'Nightshade' and they are coming to rock your world. I own no rights to this series.


**K-On!: Nightshade**

 **Chapter 1: California Rox!**

Do you ever get that feeling where as soon as you enter a new place you immediately feel like you don't belong? I think a few of you people out there know what the fuck I'm talking about. This happened to us the first day my best friends and I showed up at Sakuragaoka High School. My name is Molly Gordon, and yes people, I'm a metalhead.

First off, I would like to say fuck you hipsters and double fuck your dubstep. This is my first time outside the United States, and I am glad to get out of that shithole I called home. My dad is a drunk, and my mom is a heroine addict. When I told them I was going to study abroad in Japan. My dad just looked at me, and mom said I hope I get fucked by a party boy. Yeah I know, not the best goodbye in the world. At least I had my bandmates along for the trip since we got to the same school. We are Nightshade.

I promised myself that I would not end up like my mom and dad. They seem to love the stuff more than me. I've seen firsthand what that kind of shit can do to people. If I came home from school, it gave my dad an excuse to yell at me and beat me. He said I was useless, and that I would never go anywhere in life. Odd words coming from someone who sits on their ass all day, and not trying to find a job. I needed to find a way out. My first way was my love for music, and the second came from my friends.

At least I am not around them anymore, and I have a chance to make a name with my friends at my side. I play guitar, and I am also the vocals for the band. I have three other friends that joined up when we were finishing up middle school. First is Noel Stafford. She rocks the Trinity look with her black hair while I go for spiky and boyish and I dyed my hair mint green. Noel is the backing guitar and backing vocals. Our bassist is Tamika 'Snake' Cade. We called her that because of the mass of braids in her hair.

Our last member is Sparrow Briggs-Hightower. She's the drummer. She comes from a musical family, with two lesbian mothers. Her parents are the most awesome people I have ever met. They knew I had family problems, and they treated me like I was their own family when I was having trouble at home. They encouraged me to go to Japan.

I was full of rage. I had been in and out of juvie, and I was wondering if a change in scenery would help me and my friends. It was my first day of school, and already things looked like they were going down the shitter. I could barely fit in the skirt, but at least the top and the jacket fit. The same went for my bandmates too, "Why do we have to wear this shit anyway? We look like an all-you-can-fuck buffet for rapists," said Noel not liking the uniforms we were given. I will have to admit, I am not a fan of this either.

"Look they have a different system, and sadly we have to conform to it, but we still get to keep our music," I replied with a wink. I'm not type of girl that would give in to my past, black out my eyes and shun the world. Now that I have a new setting and my friends at my side, I say let it all hang out. I hate eyeliner, and make-up but I can settle on clear lip gloss. I do wear piercings in my ears, and I dyed my hair. Like I said, I would never do drugs after seeing what they did to my parents, but I do smoke so YOLO.

As for our music style? We draw our inspiration from Black Sabbath, Dust, Iron Claw, Frijid Pink, and Great Gods of Greed. We were the type of band that practices in the garage at Sparrow's house until one of our neighbors throws a shoe at the window. It was the first day of school, and we were to meet with the school principal, Mr. Okiyama. He looked at us for a moment like he was studying us, "So you're all the new transfer students from America? I was expecting rich girls, but I guess you four will have to do,"

"Hmm...according to your records, all of you have had problems with authority in the past with aggravated assault, now I am willing to give you girls a chance here at Sakuragaoka rather than see you all put in an institution, I only ask that you girls try and stay out of trouble," He seemed to ask a lot out of us. It's nothing we can't handle.

"Gotcha!" I said with a finger pistol and a wink. We bowed to him, and left the office. When we walked down the halls of the schools, heads turned and I could hear murmurs in Japanese. This was an uphill climb for all of us. We were going to have to learn a new language if we are going to fit in. Tamika, Noel, and I don't go anywhere without out guitars. They are our family too. The problem was if we are going to make music, then Sparrow is going to have to buy a new drum set. It's a real drag, but I saw it coming.

When going to a new school, we have to get some connections and get to know some people. Our first class was literature. I could feel the eyes of the classroom on us like we were from another planet. I had plans to find a place in the school to start practicing with the girls. Until then, it was time to learn something new, "Class, please welcome out new transfer students from America, this is Molly Gordon, Noel Stafford, Tamika Cade, and Sparrow...Briggs...Hightower, Sparrow Briggs-Hightower," he introduced to us.

We bowed to the class as we are supposed to, and took our assigned seats. Just like in the hallways, I could hear the students talking among themselves. I didn't mind. Let them say what they want about me and my friends. I really don't give a flying fuck. We were given the few books they had in English. I have to give this school credit. They come prepared for transfer students. At the end of class, a little brunette came up to me, "-Excuse me, do you like music?-" she asked with the limited English that she knew.

Her friends seemed to crowd behind her like she was the brave knight coming to face a four-headed dragon. If there are students like her going up to us. I guess this school is not going to be as bad as I thought it would be, "-So...What kind of music do you play?-" she asked, we then looked at each other and lightly smiled back at the brunette.

I looked back on when we started playing music back in middle school. My first guitar was a Fender Strat, and now I have graduated to a trans black Kramer SC 211. Noel plays the blue Peavey Predator EXP Plus, and Tamika has her classic copper-colored Rickenbacker 4003 bass. At least Sparrow still has her drumsticks. We were packing up our books to go to our next class when the brunette whom is named Yui. We're proud of ourselves as a rock band, and the kind of music that we love playing, "Revival Metal,"


End file.
